Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to an out-of-order (OoO) processor and more specifically to effective address based load store unit in out of order processors by dynamic removal of effective real address table entries in an OoO processor.
In an OoO processor, an instruction sequencing unit (ISU) dispatches instructions to various issue queues, renames registers in support of OoO execution, issues instructions from the various issue queues to the execution pipelines, completes executed instructions, and handles exception conditions. Register renaming is typically performed by mapper logic in the ISU before the instructions are placed in their respective issue queues. The ISU includes one or more issue queues that contain dependency matrices for tracking dependencies between instructions. A dependency matrix typically includes one row and one column for each instruction in the issue queue.